Meet Grace Turner
by Hummingbird The Transformer
Summary: 11 years after AWE, Will has returned. With their 2nd child on the way, Will and Elizabeth find a young girl on their doorstep. When no one comes to claim her, the family adopts her. Though Elizabeth may know whose daughter turned up on her doorstep. Willabeth! Some Sparrelica! Complete! Sequel's out: Too Much Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- 11 years after AWE, Will has returned. With their 2nd child on the way, Will and Elizabeth find a young girl on their door step.** **When no** **one comes to claim her, the family adopts her. Meet Grace Turner.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet July night, rain pouring outside. The hearth roaring with a crackling fire. Will Turner sitting at his desk quietly working on his paperwork. His wife, Elizabeth, was reading a book in a comfortable chair. Their young son, William, was in bed upstairs. With their second child on the way, the family was very busy during the day.<p>

Will stacked his paperwork and put it into a drawer in the desk. "I am going to retire for the night. Elizabeth, are you coming?" He looked at her.

"Yes, yes." Elizabeth shut her book and set it onto the small table beside her. She stood up and smoothed out her dress which was getting tighter around her waist as time went on. Elizabeth walked to the base of the stairs and was just about to start up them when she heard a noise at the door. It was a light, small knocking, noise. Elizabeth quietly walked to the door and opened it slowly. She did not expect to see what she saw outside.

A small girl no older than 7, stood at her doorstep. Her long dark curls hid her face. She was dressed in rags and was shivering in the rain.

"Oh you poor girl. Please come in." Elizabeth grabbed the girl's arm and gently pulled her in. "Will! Come down here!" Elizabeth called up the stairs. Will raced down the stairs.

"What?! What is it? Is it the baby?" Will asked questions here and there. Then he noticed the girl standing in his living room. "Oh."

"I need some clothes. You'll find girl's clothing about her size in my closet, in our room. And after you bring me those, please ready the guest room. She'll be sleeping there for the night."

"Of course, my love." Will ran up the stairs and threw open the door to their bedroom. He opened Elizabeth's closet. A large box in the corner, marked 'Elizabeth's Old Clothes' had small clothes that looked to be about the girl's grabbed a silk night gown and a pair of undies. He ran down the stairs, and handed the gown to Elizabeth who had found some towels and had begun to dry the girl's hair.

As Elizabeth had been drying the girl's hair, she had briefly looked the girl in the eyes. The girl had deep, dark brown eyes that reminded Elizabeth a lot of...

"Darling,what shall we tell William in the morning?" Will watched as Elizabeth gently dried the girl off.

"Just tell him...a girl came during the night and she needed a place to sleep for the night." Elizabeth looked the girl in the eyes. "Do you have a name, sweetheart?"

"G-Grace."

"What's your last name?"

Grace stayed silent. Elizabeth cast a short glance at Will.

"Will I will put Grace to bed, and then I shall come with you to bed." Elizabeth motioned for Will to go to bed. Will yawned and went up the stairs.

Elizabeth stripped Grace down and helped her into her undies and the nightgown.

"There. All ready for bed." Elizabeth took the girl gently by the hand and led her up the stairs and into a large room with a king sized bed. "You shall sleep in her for the night. If you need me, I'm just down the hall in my room. The door will be opened slightly so you know who's room I am in."

Elizabeth tucked Grace in and blew out the candle on the bedside table. She placed a light kiss on Grace's head and slipped silently out the door.

**Grace's Point of View**

These people seem very nice. I especially like, Elizabeth, as the man called her. She seems like a very nice lady. Almost as nice as Mama. Lord, I miss her already. Mama, I hope that Father knows what he is doing. I know that he never helped you take care of me. He avoided me like a sickness. I never understood why. Lord, please help my Father to know that I am still his daughter. *Ser padre a buscarme.*

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! New story! I hope you guys like it! I came up with it while staring at a wall one day. lol<strong>

**Anyways, let me know what you think. **

Ser padre a buscarme, **means, **Make Father come for me. **Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review! :D**

**Big Hugs,**

**Gracie**


	2. Mornings

**Thank ye all for reviewing! I never thought I would get that many reviews for one of my stories. Anyways, I'm sure your all wondering what happens next. On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thunder and lightning cracked outside. Though Grace was safe inside, sheltered from the terrible storm outside. A nice lady named, Elizabeth, had brought her in and gave her a bed.

Thunder boomed. Grace jumped and slipped quietly out of bed and out the bedroom door. She tip-toed down the carpeted floor and to where a slightly open door was. Grace pushed it open lightly and it squeaked. She quietly walked in and tried to make out who was which. On the left of the bed, she heard a light snoring sound. Grace figured it was, Will, Elizabeth called him. On the right side, she heard quiet breathing and knew it was Elizabeth.

Lightning split across the sky outside and Grace covered her ears knowing thunder followed. She was right. Grace jumped again and crawled onto the end of the bed, careful not to wake either Elizabeth, nor Will. She fell asleep to the quiet lulling of Will's light snores and Elizabeth's slow breathing. Not disturbed by the increasingly quieting sound of thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake her still sleeping husband. Something stirred at her feet. Elizabeth looked down and saw Grace, curled up in a tight little ball on the edge of the bed. She was surprised as William had never done that when he was little. He had only come in the night and woken her up to tell her that he was 'Scared'. Which she did not mind.

Elizabeth carefully slipped her feet out of bed, and stood up. Just barely being able to see her feet, Elizabeth sighed and pulled a drawer open from her dresser. She grabbed a long blue skirt and a large white shirt and silently put them on. The rays of sunshine coming through the window shone on Will's face making him stir.

Elizabeth tiptoed over to the edge of the bed and got onto her hands and knees. Will's eyes slowly opened. As soon as they did, Elizabeth pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Morning, darling." Elizabeth whispered.

"Morning. And how is Kathryn this morning?" He gently put his hand Elizabeth's swollen belly.

"You're really set on that name, aren't you?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Of course, it was your mother's name." Will yawned and sat up. Elizabeth put her finger over her lips and pointed to the end of the bed. Will's eyes widened. But he finally got out of bed with out waking the small girl.

Will's pulled on some grey trousers and a red shirt with a black vest. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs.

Not a minute after Elizabeth had started to make breakfast, William walked into the kitchen with sleep still obvious in his eyes.

"Morning Mama. Morning Father." William rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his back.

"Good morning William." Elizabeth flipped the bacon pieces she had frying in the pan.

"Morning Son." Will flipped through his small newspaper.

Not 5 minutes later Grace came out, having a much better demeanor than she had had last night. She looked bright and her dark brown eyes no longer took on the look of intense defeat.

William's eyes widened. "Mama? Who is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)<strong>

**Big Hugs,**

**Gracie :D**


	3. A Friendship Forms

**I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews for just 2 chapters! Its amazing! Anyways hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Go Gracie! Run away from here. I will take care of the bad men." The woman set her daughter down. "Take this with you. I will always be with you." The woman set an amulet in her daughters small hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go now!" The woman turned around and pulled a sword from her sheath.<em>

_"There she is!" One man yelled._

_ "Kill her!"_

_ "After her!" Another nearly upon them._

_Grace ran around the corner of a large building and watched the fight between her mother and the bad men. There were nearly 8 of them and only one of her._

_Her mother's sword went back and forth and around. A man came up right up behind her and plunged his sword through her heart. The woman gasped and dropped her sword and stumbled to her knees. "I'm sorry." She gasped again as the man pulled his sword out and she fell forward._

_"Mama!" Grace screamed. Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks as she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Rain started to pour down on the poor girl's head as she slowed to a walk and started to look for a place to stay for the night._

* * *

><p>"Mama? Who is this?" William asked again. His eyes never left Grace.<p>

"She knocked on our door last night looking for a place to sleep. Her name is Grace. Grace this is William, my ten year old son." Elizabeth set the eggs she had cooked on four plates. Then she added the bacon.

Grace raised her hand as if to day Hello. Her brown eyes went to Elizabeth, as if to say, "Help Me."

"William, please go get ready for school." Will looked at his son and than at Grace. "Than come back and eat breakfast."

"Yes father." William stole a glance at Grace and left the room.

"Grace, my husband and I would like you to know that you may stay as long as you need." Elizabeth dropped into a chair. The chair squeaked at its sudden burden.

"T-thank you." Grace stared at the floor.

"I made you some breakfast, if you wish to have some." Elizabeth pointed at a chair sitting near the table. Elizabeth took a sip of water from her glass, but ate nothing.

Grace slipped into the chair and grabbed the fork next to her plate.

"I'm sorry I slept on your bed. It was not right." Grace took a small bite out of her eggs.

"It was no trouble at all." Elizabeth looked at Will, but he said nothing.

"I am all ready for school, father." William walked in looking like his father, except that his clothes were a different color. A leather knapsack was strapped across his back.

Will stood up and placed his plate in the wash basin. "Come along William, you need to get to school, and I need to get to work."

"My Dad works as a blacksmith." William told Grace.

"My father is a pirate." Grace said quietly.

"My Father used to be a pirate about a year ago. He was the infamous Captain of the Flying Dutchman." William smiled.

Grace gasped. Her mother had talked about the Flying Dutchman. Though she had always thought it was just a story made up by a crazy old sailor.

"That is amazing." Grace smiled back.

"Come along William. You can tell her that story when we get back." The father and son walked out the door, leaving Elizabeth and Grace alone in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening...<strong>

The small family of Turners and Grace were all sitting in the living room in front of the hearth. William was telling Grace the story about how his father became Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Grace was listening very intently. Will sat on the couch with Elizabeth's head leaning on his shoulder.

A loud knock on the door made them all jump.

"I got it." William jumped up from his spot on the floor. He walked over the door. William gasped when he opened the door. "Uncle Jack?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Captain Jack makes his way into the story! Anyways, hope ye all liked it. I'll be updating every other day. But review and make me ultra happy! :D<br>**

**BIG HUGS,**

**Gracieloo**


	4. Jack The Father

**OMG! I freaking love those of you who reviewed! Just for that I may update everyday. :) Anyways, I'm sure you want to know what happens next. :3**

* * *

><p><em>"She's your daughter, Jack." The young woman, whom he had loved since the moment he met her, had given birth to a baby girl. The young woman handed Jack the baby girl and watched Jack hold his tiny daughter. <em>

_"Her name is Grace." The woman watched as Grace started to play with Jack's beaded beard. Jack's dark eyes filled with fear, and he handed Grace back to her mother._

_"I can't." Jack nearly tripped over his own feet as he backed up. "I'm not a father. I can not take care of a baby."_

_"And I'm not asking you to. I just wish to sail with you on your ship. I trust you got it out of the bottle by now."_

_ "Yes.. in fact I did. It took me nearly 8 months to release it." Jack straitened up._

_"Good because we're coming with you. A 2 month old baby and a 27 year old woman are going to accompany you where ever to go. Right Grace?" Grace cooed and giggled at the sound of her mother's voice._

_"But, Angelica..." Jack started._

_ "No buts, Sparrow. We're coming." Angelica cut him off and held Grace close to her chest and walked onto The Black Pearl with Jack close behind._

* * *

><p>Grace's dark brown eyes filled with intense fear and Elizabeth noticed it.<p>

" 'Ello young William. Are yer parents home?" Jack's deep voice seemed to echo in Grace's mind.

"Yes, please come in." William opened the door wide enough for Jack to come in.

Jack stepped in and almost immediately noticed Grace. All time froze. Until Elizabeth shattered it.

"Jack Sparrow! What are you doing in my home?!" Elizabeth sat up straight.

"That would be Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Second of all, why is she in your home?" Jack pointed his ringed finger at the young girl sitting on the floor.

"I found her outside in the rain. And don't call me luv. I'm a married woman with children now." Elizabeth heaved herself off of the couch.

"Aye I get that. I need to speak with you and yer husband alone."

Will stood up. " Then lets go up into our room and we can talk there." Elizabeth and Jack followed closely behind. As soon as the door closed upstairs, Grace was in front of it listening carefully to everything that was said.

* * *

><p>"First of all," Jack began. "That girl down there is my daughter. Or so Angelica said."<p>

"Who is Angelica?" Elizabeth sat on the bed.  
>"Used to be me girlfriend, she was. Then we went too far. And Grace was born." Jack sighed. "I haven't seen Angelica for 2 days since we had that big fight. I assume she found a place to stay."<p>

Grace couldn't keep herself in control. She shoved the door open. "My mother is dead because of you! She was killed by 8 men. She left you, when you said you never, ever wanted to see her again and now you wont! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EITHER!" Grace screamed and ran out of the room and into the room she had stayed in. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she just couldn't stop crying. She didn't know how long it had been until Elizabeth quietly came in and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry he ever came here." Elizabeth said quietly.

Grace stayed silent.

"After you left the room, I decided to come comfort you. While my husband talks to Jack." Elizabeth put her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"My father is a cruel and bad man. He doesn't love me." Grace's voice came out hoarse and cracked.

"He does love you. He just doesn't realize it yet." Elizabeth pulled Grace into a hug. Grace accepted the hug.

After a few minutes Grace pulled away. "Are you going to have a baby soon?" She asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yes but there's still a few months to go."

"Oh." Grace looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I have something to tell you." Will burst into the room.

"I've decided to go with Jack to find something of his for a month."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what will happen now? Some very important stuff will happen within the next chapter. If I get at least 2 reviews by tomorrow, maybe I'll update then. So lets see about getting those reviews! :D<strong>

**BIG BIG HUGS,**

**Gracie**


	5. You Are Needed

**OH MY GOODNESS! 5 reviews for Chapter 4?! You guys are amazing! Since you gave me 3 more reviews than what I asked for you guys get a new chapter today! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's own dark eyes filled with sadness. "How soon?"<p>

"As soon as possible." Will played with the door and made it squeak. "Jack said as late as tomorrow afternoon."

"We will continue this conversation when Grace and William are in bed." Elizabeth looked at the young girl in her arms. Grace was half asleep already. "Which doesn't look to be too far off from now." She chuckled and moved Grace's head to the soft pillows at the top of the bed. Elizabeth placed a soft, gentle kiss to Grace's hair and walked out of the room.

As mentioned when Elizabeth was putting Grace to bed and Jack into his room, (He's in another guest have 2 guest rooms.) Will and Elizabeth continued their talk.

"Elizabeth, I'll only be gone a month." Elizabeth was snuggled up next to Will.

"I'll hold you to that. Today is July 12th, so you need to be home by August 12th." Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Will's cheek. "You will be home by then wont you?"

"If my life depended on it." Will stroked Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth yawned. "I think I need some sleep."

"Of course, my love." Will watched as his wife's eyes grew heavy with sleep. Will's eyes soon began to close and within 5 minutes he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Will woke up early and found a large sack. He dropped a few shirts, vests,pants, and underwear into the bag. He looked at the door which led out of the room he shared with Elizabeth. On a small hook hung his sword, dagger, and Elizabeth's sword. Will grabbed his dagger and then his sword. The sword he had made 12 years ago for the Commodore. The sword he had been stabbed with aboard the _Dutchman. _The painful memory shot through his body.

**Meanwhile...**

Grace's eyes slowly opened and she took in the area around her. The sun shone through the window, the curtains blocking most of it. The silk blankets that covered her began to get hot and stuffy. Grace threw of the covers and hopped off the bed. The carpet floor beneath her toes tickled her feet.

She opened the top drawer of the small bedside table next to her. Inside it held her mother's necklace. Grace pulled it out and admired it. It was gold with silver outlining. A small button on the top of the necklace caught her attention. Grace pushed the button and the amulet popped open. Grace almost cried when she saw what was inside.

Three very small paintings resided in the three small compartments. There was her mother's portrait, her portrait, and to Grace's surprise, her father's portrait.

"I got that for yer Mother's birthday one year. She just recently added your portrait." Jack's voice came from behind her. "I really did love 'er."

"But did you ever love me?" Grace's voice was quiet and shaky.

Jack said nothing and he walked out of the room without a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch...<strong>

After lunch, everybody was silent. Elizabeth face held no expression as they all walked down to the secret place of where the _Pearl_ was safely docked. Will's sack slung over his shoulder. Jack walked silently with his occasional swagger. Grace and William walked together with the occasional glance at each other.

Once they got there, the _Pearl _looked the same it did so many years ago. It had a few patched up holes in the sails but other than that, it was in tip-top shape.

Will talked to his son first. "William, please take care of your Mother, and Grace. I love you, William." Will hugged his son then walked over to his wife. "Elizabeth, I'll be home soon. I won't die, I promise you 'll have to promise me one thing though..."

"What is that?" Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Don't have the baby without me."

"I can't promise you that." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I love you Elizabeth. Don't forget that." Will gave Elizabeth one last passionate kiss and whispered in her ear. "Keep a weather eye on that horizon." And with that he boarded the _Pearl.  
><em>Jack hesitantly walked up to his daughter. He spoke in her ear. "I did love you." Jack turned away and followed Will.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's health started to deteriorate 2 weeks after Will left. Her eyes were filled with pain that she did not admit. Elizabeth had dark circles under her eyes that told everyone that she did not sleep well.<p>

One morning while she was doing the dishes and Will and Grace were playing a game out in the garden, Elizabeth just did not feel herself at all. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and into the basin below. A pounding headache fought her mind for control. She just felt so faint. Elizabeth grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard and got herself a drink of water.

The sound of breaking glass came from inside the house. Grace and William rushed into the house. Elizabeth as on the glass littered the floor. Elizabeth's breathing were short shallow gasps of air.

"Grace, you know where the doctor is, right?" William's voice was shaky with fear. Grace nodded quickly. "Grace I want you to run and get the doctor. Now!"

Grace sprinted out the door and to the Doctor's house.

_Oh what I'd give for my Father and Will to be here right now._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What's wrong with our favorite Lizzie? Anyways don't hate me. By the way, you'll probably like what Will and Jack come home with when the come back. But, please review and make me happy. My new policy is, 2 reviews for each chapter and you get a chapter the next day. Is that ok with you guys? Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**BIG HUGE HUGS!,**

**Gracie**


	6. Strange Illness

**OMG! 8 REVIEWS AND MAYBE MORE!? You guys are just plain awesome and amazing! :D I haven't updated in a day and I'm terribly sorry. And right now I'm updating while my Mom's boyfriend plays his video game on the TV. Well here's your next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The rocks cut into Grace's feet as she ran bare foot to the doctor's house, but she did not care. All she cared about was getting the doctor to Elizabeth. The doctor's house was about half a mile away. When Grace got there she ran up the porch and pounded on the door.<p>

"Dr. Ashen! Dr. Ashen!" Grace called.

Dr. Ashen opened the door and poked his head out. He was young man, in his late 20's and he had short cropped brown hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair.

"Grace! Is there something wrong?" Dr. Ashen was a very patient man, and he was always calm, even in intense situations.

"Elizabeth fell on the floor. She looks very sick." Grace panted from running so long.

Dr Ashen's calm face turned to an intense worried one. He had known Elizabeth since she moved to Port Charles. He had helped Elizabeth give birth to her son when Will had not been there to support her. Dr. Ashen now considered Elizabeth to be a dear friend.

"Give me a moment." He disappeared inside and came back with a large dark colored bag.

"What's that for?" Grace asked in confusion.

"It has medications and the essential stuff, such as cloth to stop the bleeding of a wound." Dr. Ashen and Grace ran down the stairs of porch.

"I see." Grace and Dr. Ashen sprinted back to the the house.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mama!" William fell on the floor beside his mother. Elizabeth's face had paled considerably and a long bleeding cut on her cheek from the glass continued to bleed. Her short, shallow breaths scared her son. William placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead and nearly drew back immediately. His mother was burning up! He tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it on the cut. Now he would just have to wait for Dr. Ashen.

William was all too relieved when Grace arrived with Dr. Ashen. William said nothing and allowed Dr. Ashen to examine his mother.

Dr. Ashen spoke. "We need to get her to a bed."

"We can take her to her bedroom upstairs." William mumbled.

"I''m going to have to carry her, I guess." Dr. Ashen picked up Elizabeth's limp, burning body and carried her up the stairs.

"Will..." Elizabeth mumbled.

William pushed open the door and Dr. Ashen set Elizabeth in the bed and covered her with the blankets.

"So...cold..." Elizabeth shifted under the covers.

"This should help with the fever." Dr. Ashen pulled a small bottle of purplish looking liquid. He poured some onto a spoon and and shoved the spoon into Elizabeth's mouth. She immediately started coughing and spluttering. After a few moments the fit ceased and her short breaths were all that was heard.

"This is very bad for both Elizabeth and the baby. I will do everything I can. We could lose the baby, if not both." Dr. Ashen went downstairs into the kitchen avoiding the glass on the floor and grabbed a cloth and bowl of water.

He ran back up the stairs and wet the cloth in the water.

"Keep this on her forehead, it may calm the fever." He placed the wet cloth on Elizabeth's forehead. "And let us hope Will and Jack return soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know that I probably won't kill Elizabeth. She's the second main character in this story! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I enjoy writing this story! :) Remember, 2 reviews a chapter and you get the next chapter tomorrow! :) So review and I update quickly. <strong>

**SMILES FROM PINKIE PIE,**

**Gracieloo**


	7. Improvement

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS! Reviews are like cupcakes. I can just look at them and then eat them. Anyways I feel SO SO SO bad, that I didn't update 2 days ago. I'm sure half of you hate me. I would hate me too. But I'll try to make this a longer than normal chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week later, Elizabeth was no better. She had gone into delirium and hadn't come out. They had to force feed her because she wouldn't eat. Dr. Ashen showed them how to feed her without him and he left. He had no choice, there would be people flocking to him as well because they needed medical attention.<p>

William went downstairs and grabbed some bread. He also pulled out some jam from the cupboard and a knife. William made two jam sandwiches and set them on a plate. He went back upstairs and into Elizabeth's bedroom. William handed Grace a sandwich and sat down next to her.

"So, do you miss your Dad?" William nibbled his sandwich.

"Yes." Grace looked at her sandwich but didn't eat it.

"I miss my Dad a lot. Ever since he came home, he's never been gone longer than a few days." William looked sad.

"My Dad could be gone for weeks on end and we would never hear from him until he came back. He always came back drunk." Grace looked at Elizabeth's pale face and shuddered. "I once was sick like Miss Elizabeth. Dad did nothing but drink his stupid rum." Grace sighed.

"I understand. My Dad was drunk once. My Mom was pissed when he came back looking like he had come from Hell. Lets just say he never was drunk again." Grace and William chuckled.

William and Grace took turns watching over Elizabeth. All they fed her was water and mashed apples.

William grabbed 3 apples from a bowl on the counter. He pealed and cut them all into four pieces and tossed the cores into the trash. He then used a clean rock and smashed the apples. He added a little bit of water and some sugar cane to the apples and stirred it up. It was a sort of applesauce.

William grabbed the applesauce and a glass of water, then walked up the stairs. He pushed the door open with his back and turned around. William set the applesauce and water onto the bedside table next to the bed. He crawled onto the be than grabbed the food and drink.

"Grace, hold her mouth open." Grace placed her hands on the sides of Elizabeth's cheeks. She held them there in a tight grip. Not tight enough to hurt Elizabeth but enough to keep her mouth open. William tipped the bowl and a little bit of the sauce dripped into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth coughed and Grace moved her hands down to her neck and rubbed it so she would swallow. The same happened with the water.

When they were finally done, Elizabeth's eyes shot open. They were glazed and filled with pain. Though Grace and William knew her eyes saw nothing.

**Meanwhile...**

"Jack! Land ho!" Will called from the rigging, wind whipping his bandana off his head. The bandana landing right in Jack's face.

Jack pulled it off his face and threw it behind him. "I might be able to see it... if I didn't have yer stuff in me face! Savvy?" Jack screamed.

"Sorry Jack. Wind whipped it right off my head." Will swung back down to the deck and chuckled.

"I'll go see if she is ready." Jack sauntered down below deck and knocked on a cabin door. "We have sighted Port Charles. We will be docking in about half an hour."

"Thank you _Jack._" The woman's words made Jack shudder. Just as he remembered her.

**Half an hour later...**

As soon as the _Pearl _docked, Will grabbed his clothing and sprinted all the way back to his house. He burst through the door.

"Elizabeth! William! I'm home!" Will called.

William looked up from his sandwich and dropped it on the floor.

"Father's home!" William raced down the stairs and tackled his father. "Oh Father! Your back!"

Will laughed and hugged his son. "Now where is your mother?"

William's face darkened immediately. "Mama..fell ill three weeks ago. She's gotten no better. I'm scared Father!"

Will carried his son up the stairs and into the room. He set William on the floor when in shock when he saw his wife's condition. Grace was half asleep next to her holding her hand.

Will raced to Elizabeth's side. "Oh no." He held her other hand. "I should never have left."

"Will..." Elizabeth murmured.

"Elizabeth?" Will looked at her face for any signs that she had talked to him.

"Will..I...don't f-feel...so good." Elizabeth shivered.

"I know..I know.." Will rubbed her cheek. Grace gripped Elizabeth's hand harder. William placed his hand on his mother's forehead.

"The fever has gone down some." William confirmed.

"Will...the b-baby.." Elizabeth gripped Will's hand with all the strength she had.

Will looked at his son. "She hasn't lost it...yet...Dr. Ashen came by today and told us. Though she's very close to losing it. If she doesn't get better soon.." William had no need to continue.

"Will...I l-love you." Elizabeth slipped back into sleep. "I love you too."

Will stood up ad Elizabeth's hand dropped to her side. "I need to find the doctor. Where is he?" Will looked at his son.

"He said he would be at the Addison's. The green house on the left." William looked at Grace.

His father ran out the door and down the stairs.

Grace snuggled closer into Elizabeth's side, a small smile on her lips. Hearing about a small improvement was the best news in the world to Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I will update soon, I promise. -eats cupcake- Here have one. -gives you a cupcake- Anyways, I hope you liked it. -drinks coffee-<strong>

**Eating all your marshmellows,**

**Gracie :)**


	8. A Coming Addition

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I like reviews. I hate leaches. The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later...<strong>

Elizabeth had gotten much better. Her eyes twinkled and her smile returned. She wished to get up, but the doctor wouldn't let her.

"You are due any day now. Considering you were sick for about 3 weeks, I must keep you on bed-rest." Dr. Ashen patted her hand and took his leave.

"Elizabeth, I agree with Dr. Ashen. Stay in bed." Will kissed her on the forehead.  
>"But I need to stretch my aching legs! This is so unfair." Elizabeth groaned and pouted.<p>

"I need to get to work before Mr. Daniels fires me." Will gave her one last kiss and walked out the door.

William had gone to school, so the only ones home were Elizabeth and Grace.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time, when Grace brought a sandwich to Elizabeth. She shook her head no. Elizabeth had been having small stomach cramps but now they were getting worse.<p>

Grace sat on the bed next to Elizabeth and told her about her life.

"How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm almost 9. I'm small for my age. I was born kinda early, my mom said." Grace explained.

The front door opened and closed. "Hello?" A very familiar voice called.

"Its Dad." Grace hid under the covers.

"I'm up here!" Elizabeth called.

Jack walked in along with someone who Grace loved dearly.

"Grace, I know you're in here. I bought someone who loves you very much." He said softly. Grace pulled down the covers slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Mama? Is it..is it really you?" She slid off the bed and touched her mother's clothing. It was soft and silky to her touch.

"Its really me, sweetheart. Come here!" Her mother scooped her up and planted kisses all over her face. Grace started to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Angelica asked.

Grace buried her face in Angelica's neck. "I missed you so much Mama!" She cried. "B-but I saw you get stabbed by those meanies. I thought you were dead!"

"I wasn't dead. Thankfully the blade missed my heart. I was only in a coma, until your father and Will found a medicine that healed me." Angelica explained. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She looked at Elizabeth who was looking worried.

"You're welcome but, I hate to tell you this,my water just broke." Elizabeth looked at Jack, Grace , and Angelica. "Grace..can you get the doctor?"

"No need. I delivered a few babies when I was younger. Until I met the bastard who is standing here right now that is." Angelica gave Jack a slight punch to the shoulder.

"Someone needs to get Will. He's at the blacksmith's shop." Elizabeth grimaced as the first contraction shot through her body.

"I'll do it!" Jack spun around on his heels and ran out the door.

"Elizabeth, I want you to relax and breath normally." Angelica told her.

"Mama...what do you want me to do?" Grace asked her mother.

"I want you to get me a pitcher of water, a cup, and some towels."

Grace ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a pitcher and cup, then filled the pitcher with water. She opened a cupboard and grabbed some towels too. Grace ran up the stairs and handed the items to her mother.

"What do we do now?" Grace asked.

"We wait for your father and Will." Angelica held Elizabeth's hand, with Grace on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I like chocolate chips. I hate hospitals. -eats cake-<strong>

**Eating all your whipped cream,**

**Gracie**


	9. An Addition to the Family

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated since the 21st but I've been sick and I still am. I just feel like I can move right now. I see you guys love my chapters. I'll try really hard to update at least once every 2 days. I'm sorry I've been sick but, I feel like crap. Just bear with me, okay guys?**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth bit her lip as she started to experience the same pains that she had when she was giving birth to William. Grace held her hand knowing she had experienced pain like Elizabeth's.<p>

Grace had broken an arm and a leg when she was younger. It had been painful as all hell, but she survived.

Will burst into the room with amazing speed with Jack close behind. He rushed to Elizabeth's side and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Jack I'm going to need to kick you out." Angelica looked at him apologetically. "Grace, you too."

Jack silently walked out of the room. But Grace stayed. "No."

"Why?"

"Because Miss Elizabeth took care of me while I was gone. I'm going to repay the favor." Grace stood her ground.

"I don't care who stays or who goes, I just want this over!" Elizabeth yelled.

They all looked at her.

"Whatever you do Grace, don't get in the way." Angelica gave Grace a quick hug. Grace placed a hand on Elizabeth's forehead.

"She's got a little bit of a fever, Mama." Grace looked at Will.

"Oh no." Will looked at his wife who was struggling through another blasted contraction. Her hand tightly gripping her husband's.

"Owww, sh**. I forgot how much these hurt." Elizabeth cursed forgetting Grace was in the room.

"Alright, Elizabeth, I want you to push." Angelica cast a quick glance at Will, who was freaking out for his wife's safety.

Sweat poured down Elizabeth forehead. Grace grabbed a cloth and wiped her forehead.

"One more good push." Angelica encouraged.

Will lost all feeling in his hand.

Elizabeth felt pain and then, nothing. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. All she felt was Grace wiping her forehead and Will's hand.

* * *

><p>After Elizabeth had passed out,Will freaked.<p>

Elizabeth was burning up again. Will was scared, and there was nothing he could do.

Angelica handed Will the babe.

"What's the gender?" Will asked falling in love with the baby at once.

"A girl." Angelica sighed.

"Mama, can I hold the baby?" Grace asked her mother.

"Not right now, sweetheart. Let Will hold her." Angelica picked up her daughter.

"I won't be able to pick you up anymore if you keep growing." Angelica gave a soft chuckle and kissed Grace's hair.

"Well then I'll stop growing." Grace announced.

"I'd like to see you try." Angelica laughed.

That night was eerily quiet. The child never left Will's protective arms. "You are my little miracle." He whispered. "I know what to name you, Elsa Grace."

Elizabeth was still sleeping, but Will hoped she would awaken soon. So she could see their little Elsa.

Elsa was small, but Grace could tell she was strong. She had her mother's dark blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened. She felt like she had just been punched. Then she remembered. She tuned her head a little to see Will holding their little miracle. William had come home and was sleeping on the floor. Grace was reading a book in a chair next to the bed.

"Will...what do we have, a little girl or a little boy?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth you're awake!" Will exclaimed. He placed kisses all over her face. "And we have a little girl." He placed Hope into Elizabeth's waiting arms. "I chose a different name then Kathryn, I named her Elsa Grace Turner."

"She's perfect." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh Mama. You're awake." William stood up from the floor and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "And now I have a little baby sister." William smiled as his mother handed him his little sister.

Angelica walked into the room with 3 steaming bowls of chicken soup."Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes." She joked with Elizabeth.

"Yeah well, Sleeping Beauty still feels like she went to Hell." Elizabeth frowned.

Angelica gave Will, William, and Grace a bowl of soup. "Would you like some?" Angelica asked.

"Yes please. I'm starved." Elizabeth looked at William who was slurping his soup down quite noisily.

"I'll be right back." Angelica left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong> t**hat night..**

Grace put herself to bed that night. Her mother gave her a kiss and left. Not long after Jack walked in.

He sat on the bed. "Ye' know...ye' could stop hiding from me, and spend some time with me." Jack looked at the little lump of covers.

Grace sat up. "Then you should have when I was little." She lay back down.

"I was scared then. I didn't know what to do with you." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry."

Grace stayed silent. Jack got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Grace called. Jack turned around. "Will..will you tell me a story?"

"Of course." Jack sat down in a chair. Grace got snugly in the covers. "Now..where do I begin..." He rubbed his chin. "Ah, once was a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow..."

After a while Grace had fell asleep and Jack was starting to yawn. He got up and stretched. Jack hesitated for a moment and then kissed Grace on the forehead. He then walked out silently.

A smile formed on Grace's lips as she finally slipped into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that Father-daughter moment as well as the new addition to the family. :) Anyways, pray that I get better faster so I can update faster.<strong>

**Eating all your french fries,**

**Gracie**


	10. Grace and William

**Okay so first of all, I would like to say, to the best, awesomest, coolest, weirdest, best friend I could ever ask for, Thank you so much Emma for encouraging me to continue my work. **

**I know you all hate me and I respect that. I've been extremely busy, I am being home schooled this year, and I plan on spending as much time as possible with my best friend. Wouldn't you? Plus I have to get shots and and that crap. I swear I'm never gonna leave you guys hanging. I'm not THAT mean. Or am I? He he he!**

**Anyways thanks you so much to those who reviewed on my last chapter. You guys are super awesome. -rewards you guys with a party- CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! O.O  
><strong>

**Okay enough rambling. Here's another chapter of awesomeness. O.O  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later...<strong>"Papa, pick me up!" Grace threw herself onto her Father's waist and latched her arms around his stomach. At 11 years old she was still small enough to be picked up.

He put his arm under her but and pushed her up so she was sitting where he could look her straight in the eye.

"So... were ye good for Mama today?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." She giggled. 1 year ago, Jack and Angelica had gotten married, and Grace loved life. "Papa,"

"Need somethin' sweetheart?"

"When can I have a little sister or brother?" She asked him.

"Well, I have to ask your Mama 'bout that one." Jack laughed. "Angelica! Where are ye?" He called through the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She appeared around a corner. "I don't look all that good do I?" Angelica laughed. Her hair was frizzy and her apron full of splotches. Her hands dusty and dirty.

"You look like you were cooking." Grace answered for her Papa.

"I have been cooking. A pie to be exact." Angelica dusted her hands off.

"Well, this little girl here, wants a little brother or sister.." Jack ruffled Grace's hair.

"That we'll have to talk about. Having you was the hardest thing I had ever done." Angelica took Grace from her Father.

"It was?" Grace asked.

"Yes it was sweetheart." Angelica smiled. "Elizabeth was in the same situation I was remember? But now Elsa and Elizabeth are healthy. But it was all worth the strain in the end, as I got you." Angelica kissed Grace's forehead and set her down.

Grace smiled. "When are we gonna go see Elizabeth and William?"

"Soon." Angelica promised.

"Yeah, like in a year." Jack muttered playfully. Angelica punched his arm. "Oi! That's me good arm yer punchin'."

Grace ran to the kitchen to set the table. She pulled out 3 knives and forks and set them on the table. Then Grace grabbed the plates off the counter and set them out.

Then she sat down in her chair and waited for them to come to dinner. After a few minutes they came into the kitchen and found the table made and the food on the plates.

"Thank you Grace." Angelica sat down.

"Welcome Mama." Grace smiled.

"Well,well, are me eyes playin' tricks on me again? Angelica actually cooked!" Jack sat down at the table and Angelica kicked him in the leg. "Ow..." He rubbed his shin.

"Yeah, and you didn't even help." She stuck her tongue out at him.

After dinner they made their way over to the Turner's household and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth opened the door; holding Elsa on her hip. "Oh what a surprise, come on in!"

Grace ran in. "Where's William?" She asked.

"Upstairs in his bedroom playing." Elizabeth answered and put Elsa on the floor where she wouldn't hurt herself.

Grace tore up the stairs and crashed into the bedroom. "William!" She tackled him in a hug.

"Woah! I think something's trying to kill me!" William fell over.

William and Grace were almost the same age and same height, but William was a bit more educated. William hugged Grace back. Her long black hair silky beneath his touch.

"You've certainly grown." He compared their heights. Grace was almost to his forehead.

"Oh, William. We haven't seen each other in a month, of course I've grown." Grace laughed.

"I think I'm shrinking." William frowned.

"Whatever." Grace punched him playfully on the arm.'

**Downstairs...**

Both the Turner and Sparrow parents were sitting on the sofa. Elsa was sitting on a blanket on the floor; chewing on a toy her father had made for her.

"We have some news." Angelica looked at her husband. Jack 's eyes grew wide, as if she knew what was going to come from Angelica's mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Angelica cracked a small smile.

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"Thanks. Bozo Sparrow here actually believes me, unlike the first time I tried to tell him about Grace." Angelica laughed.

"When are you going to tell Grace?" Elizabeth heard a small thump upstairs but took no notice of it as they rough housed all the time. But when a pained cry could be heard she shot up from her seat. William ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"Grace's hurt!" He panted.

Everyone raced upstairs. The opened the door to find Grace lying on the floor crying, facing away from everyone.

Angelica raced to her daughter's side.

"Grace!" Angelica tried to get her daughter to face her.

Grace started to shake. And laughter erupted from her mouth.

"You should see your faces!" Grace rolled around on the floor in laughter. William joined her.

A look of confusion flooded the adults' faces.

"We pulled a joke on you." Grace said through fits of laughter.

Angelica got up. "I see." The adults left the laughing kids alone.

** 1 hour later...**

"Come on Grace, its time to go!" Angelica called Grace.

"Aw, Mama, cant I stay the night?" Grace pleaded with her Mom. Grace and William pulled the puppy eyes on both of their Moms.

Angelica and Elizabeth gave each other a look.

"Fine." Elizabeth and Angelica sighed.

William and Grace high-fived and ran upstairs.

"Well, if Grace doesn't need any kisses, we'll just leave now." Jack said loud enough for her to hear.

Grace ran down the stairs and hugged her Dad. "I love you Papa." She kissed his cheek and then did the same to her Mama. "I love you Mama. See you tomorrow." Grace ran back upstairs and grabbed her nightgown from its spot in Elizabeth's and Will's bedroom. She quickly got dressed and returned to William who was in his own pajamas.

**Downstairs...**

"I bet you one day, they'll like each other, not just as best friends." Angelica smiled.

"They would be quite the pair." Elizabeth agreed.

"Well, we'll be back tomorrow to pick up Grace and then we need to go shopping." Angelica hugged her best friend and dragged Jack out the door. Jack had just enough time to salute to Will before he disappeared along with Angelica.

"I'm not so sure, I want my son dating Jack's daughter." Will said to Elizabeth as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh Will. Love is love. I dated you, and I was of high society and you were a blacksmith." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and picked up Elsa; who wrapped her pudgy arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"Mama." Elsa giggled as she played with Elizabeth's necklace.

"Oh Elsa." Elizabeth laughed and went upstairs to change her and put her to bed.

"I'll clean up the kitchen, I guess." Will went into the kitchen and started to clean the dishes from that nights dinner.

After Elsa was put to bed, Elizabeth went to check on William and Grace. She silently opened the door to see William sound asleep on his bed, a book on his face. Grace was asleep leaning against him.

Elizabeth went downstairs. "Will, come see this." She pulled him upstairs to show him the sight.

Will smiled as he watched them sleep peacefully. But he then thought of something. "Elizabeth, they shouldn't be sleeping together. Their still kids!" He whispered.

"Oh let them sleep." Elizabeth pulled him away and shut the door. Soon after they both went to sleep as well.

**The next morning...**

Sunlight hit Grace's face and she shot awake. Waking William while doing so.

"Aaaah!" He screamed knocking Grace on the floor.

"Ow." Grace rubbed her arm that she fell on.

"Sorry. You scared me." He got up and helped Grace off the floor.

"That's alright." She grasped his hand and got up.

They got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. They all sat down to eat eggs and toast.

"So, when does Grace get picked up?" William asked his mother, who was helping Elsa eat.

"Around one o'clock." Elizabeth spooned some applesauce into Elsa's mouth.

Grace looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00, they had 3 hours to play.

After about 30 minutes everybody had finished eating and Will had left for work. They placed their plates into the wash basin and Grace pulled him outside.

They sat in the garden.

"So what do you want to do?" Grace pulled up some grass with her fingers.

William looked at her with a smirk on his face. "This." He tackled her to the ground trying to pin her to the ground, but Grace pinned him instead.

"Pinned ya." She grinned down at him.

"Alright, let me up." William pushed her off and Grace walked away smugly. He tackled her again and they tumbled about on the grass. Grace pinned William down once more.

"Pinned ya again." She laughed.

**2 and a half hours later...**

"Grace! William!" Elizabeth called out the door. "Grace's Mother is here!"

"Aw, damn it." William cursed. "We were having such fun too."

"Mr. William Turner. I didn't know you cursed." Grace looked at him sternly.

"Yeah I do. And there's nothing you can do about it." He put his nose in the air.

"Except curse as well." Grace pointed her finger at a tree. "Bloody hell! That's a damn good tree costume, young man." They laughed.

"William and Grace!" Elizabeth sounded angry this time.

"We better go before Mom has herself a heart attack." He pulled Grace off her feet and hey ran to the house.

"Come on Grace. We have to go shopping." Angelica was walking out the door.

"Wait." Grace ran to William and crushed him into a hug. She then placed something in his hands and ran out the door.

William looked at was in his hand. It was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it.

_William,_

_Please meet me at the town square in front of the big clock at 2:00. Bring extra clothes with you. Don't be late._

_Grace_

He smiled. "Mom?"

"Yes William?"

"Can I go into town this afternoon?"

"Whatever for?"

"Just to look around." William stuffed the paper into his pocket and went upstairs to put extra clothes into a sack. He left the house at 1:30 so he could get there early.

The road into town was rocky and steep but, he walked swiftly and surely. He finally arrived in town; where it was extremely busy. He walked through the crowds and right up in front of the clock. The clock said 1:55. _She should be here in 5 minutes. _William thought.

At last she appeared and William smiled. Grace ran right up to him and didn't say a word except for grabbing his hand and dragging him into the woods right outside of town.

"Grace, Grace! Where are we going?" William asked several times. And then he saw what she was bringing him to see.

A large deep pond was right there in front of him.

_So that's why she told me to bring extra clothes. She wants to swim. _William thought.

"Come on William!" She jumped right in leaving her own bag by a tree. Grace landed with a great big splash and she came up giggling.

"You're gonna get it now!" He jumped in as well and splashed her big time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing.

**William x Grace**

**Okay guys.. hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time just making this chapter just right. Anyways, I'll try REALLY hard to update tomorrow. If I'm not able to I'm really sorry. See you guys later! :)**

**Hugs,**

**Gracie**


	11. First Date?

**Hey y'all. I'm only updating because I found the time. My left big toenail got ripped off(an accident while messing around), so I kinda need to take it easy. If you've had it done, you know it hurts. For** _Smithy_, **if you reread chapter 9, you'll see I changed Hope's name to Elsa Grace. Hope you like the change.**

**Anyways, I didn't expect to get so little reviews last chapter... You guys were so awesome. But who cares, I got reviews, right? So here's you guys' next chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>3 years. 3 years had passed since Collin, Grace's little brother had been born. He had been a struggle and a half and her poor mother, Angelica, nearly died once more. Jack had been beside himself with worry, but he knew his wife would pull through. She was a tough woman, and they all knew that. But Angelica was finally healthy and the family could live in peace once more.<p>

Collin had been healthy from the start. He was a fast learner and already knew how to crawl and walk. He was just beginning to say bigger words.

It was Saturday on the 17th of January, Grace's birthday. A knock on the door interrupted her daydream thoughts. She stuffed a chocolate into her mouth and walked over to the door, tripping over a chair as she did. She crashed to the floor and immediately struggled to right herself. Grace stood up and opened the door.

William stood there looking nervous as all hell. His hair ruffled and unruly. Clothes covered in dirt and grass. His arms and face were adorned with a few bruises and cuts.

"I-I got into a fight with some other boys. They got into my house to steal and Mom and Dad weren't home so I defended the house. I was forced outside and I fought out there, that's why I'm dirty." He quickly explained.

"Good God William. Come in, we need to clean you up." Grace pulled him in and set him down in a chair. She filled a bowl with water and got a cloth to clean the cuts. Grace wet the cloth and placed it on his face.

"I wanted to ask you...I know its your birthday and all but, would you, umm...come out with me for dinner tonight?" William asked her nervously.

She looked him strait in the eye. "Yes." Grace smiled.

"Great!" He laughed and got up. "Thanks for your help.I need to get home..Mom's probably worried." William gave Grace a tight hug and he left.

Grace sighed. A funny feeling came over her as she watched him walk away.

"_I can't like him." _She told herself. "_I'm his best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."_

Grace sat down and waited for her parents to return.

* * *

><p>"My Grace is all grown up and going on her first date." Angelica hugged her husband.<p>

"Its not a date Mom. I'm just going out for dinner." Grace picked through her clothes to find a nice blue dress and a pair of black slippers.

"I remember our first date." Angelica looked at Jack.

"A night to remember, that be sure." Jack laughed and kissed his wife.

Grace sighed. "Okay. Papa, you have to get out now. I need to get dressed."

Jack threw his hands up into the air. "There's no love around here for me." He fake cried. Angelica followed him and gave him a kiss.

Grace shut the door and stripped off her regular everyday clothes and replaced them with the comfortable blue dress with black slippers. She tied her long black hair back and looked at herself in the mirror. "You did a damn good job Grace." She told herself.

William came by for her at about 7:00. He took her to a place his Dad suggested. It was called Alice's Diner Palace.

"Woah, you look good." He said. "Thank you." Grace smiled at him.

"My Dad took my Mom out for dinner here once. Said it was a good place, not too expensive." William took her hand in his and they walked in.

* * *

><p>They took their seats and a waiter came by. She said her name was Christy, she handed them a menu, and she asked what they wanted to drink. Christy's face was bored and her eyes said nothing. She stood silently while Grace and William decided.<p>

"Two waters, please." William looked at the menu. There was not much other than alcohol and water. He knew they both very rarely ever had tasted alcohol. At least, he hadn't anyway.

Christy walked away to the back of the diner.

Grace sat quiet and William played with his fork.

Finally Christy came back with their drinks and took their orders.

The night went slowly and Grace had a great idea. She stood up and placed money on the table, and she took William's hand. Grace pulled him out of the diner and to bar.

"Grace why are we here?" William looked at her with confusion very obvious on his face.

"To have fun." Grace laughed and pulled him into a back room. A huge party was going on. Men sat at tables and played cards. Tankards of rum and other alcoholic drinks slammed down onto counters, and lively music played during all of it. Men and women danced to the music.

Grace sat him down in front of a bar and ordered 2 tankards of rum. She handed one to William and drank out of hers heartily.

William stared at her wide-eyed.

"What you think I can't drink?Come on! I know that this is your first taste of alcohol. It's definitely not my first." Grace laughed and gulped down the rest. William finally tasted it and found it quite good. He gulped it down.

After they both finished their rum, they stood up and went to watch the dancing. A young boy,maybe 8 years old, stood at the edge of it clapping to the music.

Grace went over to him and asked his name. The boy said his name was Tommy.

"Well Tommy, would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" She held her hand out to him.

The boy grasped it and they ran out. They looked like they were having such fun. William laughed and clapped his hands.

Soon Tommy had to leave and Grace came back to William. She was panting but that didn't stop her from pulling William out onto the dance floor.

Hand in hand they twirled and tapped their shoes. William realized the rum was what made them tireless and energetic.

They danced late into the night and drank many tankards of rum. Before they knew it, it was dawn.

It was only then, that Grace and William realized they had to get home.

Grace bid William good bye and ran for her home. She realized her parents weren't up yet. She thanked God and went into her room.

By then, Grace already knew. She liked William, more then just a best friend. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Please forgive me? :) See you all soon. :D<strong>

**Hugs,**

**Grace**

**P.S If you have any idea on what to do for the next chapter, please, please, please don't hesitate to let me know in a review or PM. Thanks! :)**


	12. Heaven Is For Real

**Oh my gosh! Thanks for all those reviews you all gave me, it was amazing.** **I'm so,so,so,so sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm just REALLY busy. **

**Thanks to:**

Zade12

Smithy

Rumbuss

Guest

Wookie3

**for reviewing my last chapter. I've just been having extreme tiredness and writer's block, but I got an idea while trying to sleep.(In the middle of the night) I have a strong feeling you're not gonna love me after this chapter..Hope you like it! (Maybe) The next chapter after this one will be inspired by** _Wookie3._ **Thank you!  
><strong>

**P.S. This might be a kinda short chapter.. I am really busy, so no promises about long chapters.. sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>About a year later...<strong>

"Gwace! Gwace! Pick me up!" Elsa giggled as Grace walked into the house. The five year old threw herself into Grace's arms.

"Woah! Ye be getting big, Elsa!" Grace exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the young child.

"Yes, she is." Elizabeth walked over, drying a tin pan with a towel. She was tired and Grace knew it.

"Elizabeth, please go rest. You look dreadful, I will take care of Elsa." Grace set Elsa down and she ran off.

"I'll help." William walked in and placed some books on the table and washed his hands. He then disappeared into another room for a moment. "Its time for all big, good girls to take their naps!" I heard him say.

"Aaaah! Gwace! Gwace! Help!I no wanna take a nap!" Elsa ran into the kitchen screaming with William close behind. She ran behind Grace and stayed there.

Grace blocked William from getting to her. She gasped jokingly. "William! Leave the big girl alone."

"Yeah. Cause I'm a big girl!" Elsa awkwardly put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at William. William did the same.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll let you guys handle this one on your own." She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"William, let her tire herself out. Then put her to bed." Grace whispered in his ear.

William let out a sigh. "Alright. Who wants a story?" He said loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"I do! I do!" Elsa came running and jumped into William's lap. Grace was close enough to hear Elsa wheezing. As if she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. It was enough to worry Grace.

After the story was finished, Grace put Elsa down for a nap. She came back down and told William, that she would be coming by every day to check on Elsa, to make sure she was alright. William nodded slowly, confused.

Grace left.

Each day, Elsa seemed a little worse. She struggled for breath. Grace didn't know how nobody noticed but her. It finally came clear that Elsa needed a doctor, and fast. She had collapsed into Grace's arms, burning up with fever.

Grace put Elsa into bed and ran to tell Elizabeth. Elizabeth was in her room, doing paperwork. As soon as Grace told Elizabeth, she went to grab some water and a towel to help keep the fever down.

Grace raced to the doctor's. Once Dr. Ashen opened the door with his bag, she practically dragged him to the house. They ran up the stairs and into Elsa's room.

He checked her all over. In her mouth, ears,chest, and then he checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is slow, and her throat is very swollen. I'm going to guess this is Diptheria. Diptheria makes the throat swell until you can no longer breath. I do believe it affected her heart, if it did, she has merely days to live. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but there is nothing I can do." Dr. Ashen said sadly. Tears started to stain Elizabeth's tanned face. Her baby girl was going to die. She sat on the bed and kissed Elsa's forehead and stroked her hair.

William stared at his little sister. She didn't deserve to die. She was a young 5 year old girl who had her entire life to live, and now, it was gone. All gone. As if thrown out the window.

Will came up the stairs, not knowing any of what was going on. He didn't find anyone in Elizabeth's and his room so he continued on to Elsa's room. There he found tear stained faces and Elsa in bed. Elizabeth looked at him and she shook her head. Will pulled Elizabeth off the bed and held her tight against his chest.

She cried.

The next day..

Grace walked into Elsa's room, bringing roses. She placed them on the bedside table. Grace sat on the bed and held Elsa's hand.

"Gwace?" Elsa croaked. Her voice was very small.

"Yes?" Grace choked back tears.

"Tell everyone I love dem..."

"Of course, sweetheart." Grace nodded.

"Can you sing me a song?"

A tear rolled down Grace's cheek. She nodded.

"_When I get where I'm going_..." Grace cleared her throat a little. "_On the far side of the sky.."_

Elsa smiled a little.

_"The first thing that I'm gonna do, is spread my wings and fly.. I'm gonna land beside a lion, and run my fingers through his mane.. Or I might find out what it's like, to ride a drop of rain.."_

Elsa's breathing started to slow down.

"_Yeah, when I get where I'm going.. I'm gonna walk with my grand-daddy..and he'll match me step for step..and I'll tell him how I've missed him every minute since he left.."_

A bright white light started to fill Elsa's eyes.

"_And then I'll hug his neck.. yeah when I get where I'm going..."_

Elsa completely stopped breathing, bright eyes still open.

Grace shut Elsa's eyes and tears started to run down her face. She was gone...all gone. Grace placed her head on Elsa's chest and cried. And cried.

"_Elsa.." A deep, calm voice said._

_ "W-who's there?" Elsa looked around. _

_ A man in white robes came up to her._

_ "Who are you?"_

_"I am Jesus."_

_ "My mommy told me about you." Elsa's eyes ever bright with curiosity. _

_He chuckled. "Come along, little one. Your family is waiting."_

_ "But my family is down there." Elsa pointed downward._

_ "Your time had come. And so, you came up here. This is heaven." He lead her towards a group of people. "This is your family, that had passed away before you were even born." _

_All of them came up and introduced themselves. Elsa felt very much at home. She looked down at her old family. They were mourning for her._

_"Don't cry for me down there..." She whispered._

* * *

><p><strong>-sniffles- This is the saddest chapter I have ever typed. The song is called 'When I Get Where I'm Going' By Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton. If you want me to, in the next chapter I'll post the entire song.<br>**

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sister Cora. RIP Cora, you will never be forgotten. 2010-2014 5\6\14 **

**The song even made me cry. I hope you guys like the chapter. Reviews make me update faster. :)**

**BIG HUGS,**

**Gracie (And Cora, who planted this idea in my head, lol)**


	13. Vacation

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews you gave me. :) I know you guys hate excuses, best friend, theaters, one-shots, and life in particular.**

**I guess I just feel like I need to kill somebody. Not in real life, duh. But in my stories. Sorry 'bout that. Well' here's your next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stared at the pinkish stone in front of her. The dark letters spelling Elsa's name mocked her.<p>

**Elsa Grace Turner**

**1762-1767**

**Beloved Daughter**

Elizabeth was sitting in front of the headstone, staring at it. She still just couldn't believe it.

Grace placed roses in front of the stone; letting a lone tear down her cheek. She watched as Elizabeth got up and dusted her skirt clean of dirt and grass. Grace gave Elizabeth a sad look and ran home.

**Flashback 1 year: (A very long flashback)  
><strong>

Grace walked into the house. Her shirt and pants were dusty and ruffled. A long cut ran down her arm, and a bruise was starting to make its appearance on her cheek. Her hair was frizzy, and she had splitting headache. Grace had drank several glasses of alcohol before she came home, as well as got into a fight with Tommy Stout. He was tall, and with medium sized muscles. She had won of course. Using her smaller size as an advantage, yet using her strong muscles as well.

Elsa's death had deeply saddened her. It was not something to just brush of your shirt sleeve. Death was not something to rejoice at.

Collin ran to Grace's leg and attached himself there. He saw her puffy eyes, bruised cheek, and blood seeping from the cut on her arm.

"What's wong Gwace?" He asked a bit louder than Grace could handle.

"Elsa is..gone. She's no longer here. And please lower your voice a little." Grace rubbed her temple.

"Where did she go? Is it hide an seek? Oh! Oh! Can I pway?" He squealed.

"No. She's gone. And she's never coming back." A sob raked itself across Grace's frame. She detached Collin from her leg and stumbled into her room, she then locked herself there.

"Grace, let us in." Angelica's thick accent was muffled by the door.

"Go away." Grace voice responded, barely audible. "Cause all you're goin' to do, is lecture me about how I shouldn't have gone to the pub here in town, drank lots of rum, and got into a fight."

"You did what?!" Her mother squeaked.

"That's my girl!" Jack's voice sounded. A large smacking noise followed. "Ow! What? She drank lots of rum! She got it from me." Jack protested. "Just not the fighting part.."

Grace stumbled to the door; everything sliding in and out of focus. She opened the door and tried to look at her parents, but their faces continued to look fuzzy and out of place.

Grace suddenly felt tired. Very tired. She collapsed to the floor, trying to fight off the blackness that threatened to whisk her away. Yet, it looked so inviting and peaceful. Empty of the sadness that filled her heart.

She could vaguely hear her father's voice. "Its alright, darling." This was the last thing she heard before giving herself up to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Grace cautiously opened one eye, afraid that sunlight would blast her vision. Instead, the window was draped, and the room was dark. A headache was pounding its way into her head. She slowly swung her feet off the edge of the bed and stood up.<p>

Grace covered her mouth and sprinted into her bathroom; emptying everything that was in her stomach into the toilet. She then shut the toilet and washed her hands under the pump.

A small cup of liquid sat on her bedside table. Grace recognized it as her father's hangover medicine. She drank it down in one gulp and trudged over to her bedroom door.

She ate a small breakfast and then walked out the door to the Turners' house. She knocked on the door and stood there.

William opened the door and stared at her with a blank face.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see how you all were doing.." She stared at his face. He'd obviously been crying; and his dark hair was ruffled and messy. His eyes were dark and sad.

William sighed. "Come see for yourself." He let her in and went up the stairs with Grace following. He opened the door to his parents' room.

Grace walked in quietly, noting that both Will and Elizabeth were in bed. Will was holding Elizabeth close. Poor Elizabeth seemed to be taking Elsa's death the worst.

Her face was pale with dark circles under her eyes. A slight shade of green was on Elizabeth's cheeks.

Will looked a little better. He was just as tire as Elizabeth, but he didn't have a green tint to his skin. His normally shining eyes were now dull with pain.

Elizabeth lurched forward and Will grabbed a bucket from the side of the bed and placed it in her hands, just in time for her to throw up.

Grace inwardly grimaced.

"Elizabeth?" Grace said quietly.

Elizabeth turned her head to see Grace. Grace almost thought she saw Elizabeth's face grab the slightest of smiles.

"Grace.." Elizabeth leaned into Will; who simply kissed her hair and hug her tighter.

"Elizabeth you look terrible.." Grace sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know.." Elizabeth nodded slightly. "I would like you to help with making the funeral for Elsa." She threw up into the bucket once more.

"Me? But,but, I don't know anything about funerals or making one.." Grace held Elizabeth's hand. It felt cold.

Elizabeth chuckled a little. "Neither do I. We'll figure this out."

"Well, when would you like it to happen?"

"Tomorrow?" Elizabeth looked up at Will. He just shook his head yes.

"That doesn't give me much time, now does it." Grace laughed quietly.

"The funeral home already picked up Elsa's body, they are prepping her right now. I gave them a special dress for them to dress her in. All we need is a place for her to be buried, her head stone, and attendees."

"I think I can do that." Grace watched as the green look appeared again and Elizabeth's stomach declare war upon her.

The funeral proceeded the next day, uneventful. Just the Sparrows and the Turners.

** End flashback..**

_At the Turners..  
><em>

"Will I need a vacation." Elizabeth looked up at him from her book.

Will chuckled. "More like, _we _need a vacation."

"How about a 2 year trip sailing the seas. I am still Pirate King, you know." Elizabeth got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know." She kissed him.

"I think we should take that vacation." Will smiled down at his wife.

* * *

><p>*<strong>dun dun dun!* What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Guess through reviews. :) Well, I gotta run. See you guys next time I have a chance to update! :D<strong>

**See ya laters,(-hugs-)**

**Graciepoo**


	14. Gone

**I'm missing a lot of some of my faithful reviewers. -.- That makes me sad.. But I got 3 reviews, and that's much better than nothing. Thank you so much you guys! :D **

Zade12: **We'll see..**

Wookie3: **You're very welcome and thank you very much. :)**

Guest: **Aw, -hugs- Thank you.**

**I have to say..this probably won't be the longest chapter. **

**On with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>Silent as night, Jack's father's ship slid into the harbor. It looked like a peaceful ship, yet all knew of the tales of the <em>Black Skeleton. <em>Death sometimes seemed to wrap itself around the ship and its captain, Captain Edward Teague. Yet, to everyone other then Jack, Captain Teague seemed like a nice man.

With lots of persuasion and no rum for a week, Jack finally contacted his father.

"There is no way you will get me, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, to contact the weird thing I decide to call Dad.." Jack waved his ringed hands around and took a swig of his rum. "Death shall take me first." He sloshed a little of the rum on himself in the process of waving his hands about.

"Well, Jack.. I've canceled all of your orders of rum." Angelica purred in his ear with a sickeningly sweet voice. Jack eyes widened.

"You did not!" He shot forward and in his drunken state, dropped his rum, making it spill all over the floor. "Look what ye made me do, luv.. spill me rum all over th' floor!" Jack glared at his wife. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I did cancel your orders."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not.."

"I did too and it won't be coming until you ask your father to take Elizabeth's family on a vacation." Angelica grabbed a piece of cloth out a cabinet in the kitchen. Jack gave her a hard glare. "Damn women..always take th' rum.." Jack muttered to himself and went upstairs to the room he shared with his wife. Angelica sighed and bent over onto the floor to clean up the rum that Jack spilled.

She picked up the bottle and looked in it. There were a few drops left inside. Angelica smiled to herself and walked up to her room and found her husband fast asleep.

She took the bottle and turned it over above his peaceful face. The few drops inside dribbled onto his face. Jack smiled a little in his sleep and licked the drops of rum.

"Rum..why is..it gone.." Jack mumbled and rolled over in his sleep and faced his wife.

"Enjoy it Jack. It will probably be the last rum you have for the next couple of days." Angelica smiled a little and kissed Jack's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later..<strong>

"Dad, calm down.." Grace followed her father as he paced the room.

"I have to find rum..gotta find it.. its always gone.. and Elizabeth keeps burning it.." Jack sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. He had all but lost the little bit of sanity he had left.

"Elizabeth did not burn the rum.. Mom canceled all of your orders." Grace put her arms around her father trying to make him calm down. "But,"

Jack looked at her with wide eyes.

"If you contact Grandad..you'll get all of your rum back."

Jack nodded several times before running into another room looking for a quill and piece of parchment paper. He came back about 20 minutes later with a letter, addressed and everything. He ran outside to give it to the man who was collecting the out-going mail.

"Make sure you get this where its goin' or else I'll gut you like a fish." Jack smacked the guy with the letter and sauntered back to the house. "I don't even like fish.."

* * *

><p>And so, Captain Teague made his appearance in Port Charles soon after he got the letter.<p>

"Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Teach, pleasure t' see ya again." Teaque smiled.

"Well, actually I'm your son's wife." Angelica smiled back, and Elizabeth placed some bags into the carriage waiting for them. She wiped a strand of hair from her face, smoothed her short dress, and looked at the Captain.

"Are we ready?" Elizabeth looked at the rest of her family. Grace pushed past everyone latched her arms around William's neck.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to miss you too." He returned the hug.

Meanwhile, everyone was giving hugs and saying goodbye as well. Angelica gave Elizabeth a hug. Collin gave William a hug. Will even patted Jack on the back.

"I'm afraid we must go. Good bye everyone. We will see you in two years time." Will helped Elizabeth and William into the carriage. He then got in himself.

And they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine months later...<strong>

A shriek sounded from the room William sat just outside of. Soon after they left Port Charles, Elizabeth announced she was expecting. Everyone was happy, nothing went wrong. Everything was normal, until Elizabeth went into labor about a month before her due was surprise, and Will was freaking out.

"Shut the hell up Mister William Turner!" Elizabeth screamed. William's eyes went wide at his mother's language and the way she said his father's name.

And then, "I'm sorry, Will! I..I didn't mean it.." Elizabeth cried.

About two hours later, a little boy was born. William's face lit up immediately. But then, a surprise baby made its appearance. A baby girl was born.

William was finally allowed into the room.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Will hugged Elizabeth gently.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." She nodded.

"William, meet Evelyn Katherine Turner." Will placed William's sister in his arms.

"And this is James Jack Turner." Will said holding up James.

"Welcome to our family." William whispered to them.

Elizabeth said the Lord decided to take away one child but gave them two back.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>**year and 3 months later..**

The _Black Skeleton _made port in Port Charles in the summer. The port was hot and humid, making people stay inside and trying to keep cool.

After everyone was settled back into their own room and the twins' room was set up, Elizabeth told William to go let the Sparrows' know that they were home.

William walked all the way to the Sparrow home. Instead of finding the friendly faces of his best friend and her family, he found a note stuck in one of the cracks between the door and the door frame. The writing was smudged and the paper was tearing but William could still read it.

_Dear William,_

_Its Grace. I know this may come as a shock to you, but we are moving. I don't know if you got this note or if it was blown away.. We are moving to Tortuga, Dad says that its safer there, away from all of the Royal Navy soldiers and stuff. If you ever come to find us, I'll be every happy. _

_Grace_

"Oh no.." William groaned and slumped to the ground against the structure that once was his best friend's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading this story! It has been so fun writing this! But unfortunately this is the end of this story. Before any of you ask, I am making a sequel. I hope you guys will like the sequel! The first chapter should be out by 9\20\14. If you guys an bear with me until then. Thanks again you all!<strong>

**See you soon!**

**Hugs and cupcakes from,**

**Gracie**


End file.
